The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Mermaid Yellow Improved’.
‘Mermaid Yellow Improved’ originated from a naturally occurring whole plant mutation grown in a controlled planting of the planting of the unpatented variety “Mermaid” in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom.
The new variety ‘Mermaid Yellow Improved’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.